All that's left is ash
by Blue0000
Summary: Stuck in the foster care system for almost fifteenth years, Ashley Whitehall get thrown into a new home. This new life brings changes, which don't run so smoothly in her brain. Running from homes; picking locks; lying to save her ass; keeping to her self; dealing with patterns is all she ever known. That's all about to change. How long can she keep hidden? LXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new home

Being seventeen, still living in foster care, isn't what I had pictured my life to be. I pictured living in a typical British family home, with maybe a few siblings and parents that cared about me. Guess my life is a little far from that. It has been almost fifteen years, since I was place into the foster care system, and what a joy it has been. Not. Over these years I have learn not to trust people, to hide myself from society and never say what you actually want to, unless you want bruises. I learnt all these things the hard way, but I guess the younger the child the quicker they learn. Right.

3 months, since I moved to this new foster family. At first they seem nice enough, then after a few weeks I realised that I was just another unwanted guest who just help pay the bills. Well at least I only had a couple of months left before I can leave. Turning eighteen was what I had been waiting for since I was a child. The day I could finally be free. Counting down those days, is what keeps me sane.

Raising my head, I glanced over at the clock. Quarter past seven. I should get up and start getting ready for school, but an extra five minutes of sleep was tempting. It's not like I get a lot as it is. As I slowly lowered my head I heard a deep voice shouting from the other side of the door "Get the fuck up." Oh joy, for once they are going to be awake for when I leave for school. Great.

"I'll be down in five minutes." I say calmly back. Picking up my school uniform, from the pile of unwashed clothes. I slipped into the oversized clothes, brush my long black hair, it needs cutting again, a quick check in the mirror, my skin is seem even paler than usual, ready to go down stairs.

As predicted, I was down in five minutes ready to go. "Get the fuck over here now!" he shouted as I slowly walked over to the kitchen. I knew this wasn't going to end well. The musky smell of whiskey caught me slightly off guard, so they had been drinking again.

"I thought I told you to clean the kitchen." He spoke slurring most of the sentence. I glance around to see few plates and cups out of place.

I started to give him a questionable look, "Sorry, I must a forgotten to put a few things away." The words spilled out of my mouth, just as they had so many times before. Like I said before, don't tell the truth unless you want a nice bruise for school.

"Well I expected more from a guest, but you can make it up later." I shuttered at the thought of what he could ask me to do.

I decided to start walk away before he could say another lie to me. "God, I can't wait to get out of the hell hole." Muttering under my breath as I close the front door.

After half an hour of walking, I arrived at hell, otherwise known as Whitby High School. Most school I could deal with, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, but this was one with god awful idiots, who couldn't see that I was someone who wanted to go through High School as an unseen colour blending into the background.

I had somehow managed to get to last period. Only fifty more minutes till I could go home, then get shouted at for doing something wrong again. I sat into my seat on the front row. While taking the register, I lowed my head on the desk feeling particularly more tired than usual, "Whitehall" the teacher shouted searching the room, like he didn't even know I was sat on the front row every single lesson.

"Yes sir." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me with my head on the desk. He carried on doing the same thing with the other students as he always did. Luckily, the 'cool' teacher that he thought he was didn't bother setting us any homework. It's not like any of the homework was particularly hard just it was easier to not have any. This lesson was going to be a last minute recap of what we had done so far this year which wasn't really that much. As his voice droned on about some important information that we should know, I felt my eyelids slowly getting heavy as I closed as I drifting off to sleep.

"Have you been missing me lately, Ashley?" A chirpy sarcastic voice came from next to me.

"Ugh! Who would miss you face, and for the last time its Ash." I groan under my breath so he couldn't hear me, as my head lifted of the desk. I turn to face the idiot who has pestered me since I started this school. I sweetly replied so that now he could hear "Why of course wouldn't I missed one of most hideous face, who would bother little me, with a pleasant conversation." He scowled at me as the words poured out of my mouth.

A quiet knocking came from behind the door, only a few people could hear at first as it became louder more people were able to head it. Slowly, heads turned from our teacher to towards the door. Curiosity grew between the students since classes were rarely disturbed unless it was important. It had seemed like it was an unexplored world behind that door, when classes were in session.

"Come in." The teacher's voice boomed throughout the class. The door swiftly opened a tall broad shouldered mid-seventies man in a slightly faded black suit stood in the door frame. He had thin white hair which barely covered all of his head, also he has a white moustache. His eyes were like vortexes intriguing me to look closer until I would eventually not exist. However, he kept them covered with glasses rather thick compared to the average persons. A strong, deep, caring, voice came from the man.

"Do you happen to have Ashley Whitehall in the class?" Eyes glared at me from all corners of the classroom. Guessing this man should be from foster care staff, maybe I'm transferring early. But it doesn't fit the pattern. I didn't think I would be caught this early.

"Yes." I slowly raise my hand, to shoulder height, to show where I was to this intriguing man. A small voice came from my mouth before I knew what I had said. His face had lit up like a star in the sky, a small acknowledging smile appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't mind coming with me for a while, don't forget your bag you properly won't be coming back to this lesson." That is where I become lost. I slowly gathered my thing and put them in my bag. Swung it over my shoulder and followed him out that door.

I was slightly anxious, since the pattern has never been disrupted before, but I move slowly outside the door. His pace starts to increase as further we got away from the classroom. "Where are we going?" I could hear my nerves playing with my vocal cords. I was expecting a reply, but not a word came from the old man. Within a matter of minutes, we had reached the front of school. His vortex eyes look right through me as he said "There is someone who wants to meet you, and I don't think you'll want to pass this up."

There was a sleek black limo on the street. The man gestured towards it so, I gain all the courage I had walked towards the limo. He had opened the door for me to get.

Darkness surrounded me as I got into the limo. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ashley Whitehall." The smooth monotone voice seem to come from next to me but no one was there. Well, this was not what I had expected from the average life, I thought I could portray so well.

"You now be under the guidance of Wammy's House." So that meant that the man from before should be Wammy himself, and by processes of elimination it must be him. L.

"No, the pleasure is all mine L and I shall try to enjoy my stay the Wammy residence." Well, it's seem that he clearly doesn't know that much about me, or else he would have called me by my original name. So, the world's greatest detective isn't that good. However, this might not be so bad. This could be rather enjoyable experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A new life

The journey was talking along time, it had almost been 3 hours since I had gotten into the limo. But I would put it past the world's greatest detective to try and cancel out the possibility that someone could be following the car. Still, it's going a bit far, going around the same area 4 times.

After another 2 hours, the sunlight had faded, we finally arrive at the mysterious residence, the Wammy house. Peering out the blacken window, I saw our destination. It was just as I pictured it would be, but slightly bigger. The huge gothic mansion stood before me, the detail was exquisite I have never seen something so well preserved. However, the best must live like the best.

Moments later, the door opened beside me. Wammy had open it, the world's greatest inventor people of the world open the door for me. Crazy. "Miss, this way." He stretched out his hand to help me out. I didn't bother taking in as I slid out the limo, with my bag in my hand. "Thanks but no thanks." I tried to say as politely as possible. I glanced up to his face but it didn't look he was hurt by what I said. Slowly he turned and started walking towards the front door, shutting the door I followed him further.

When he open the giant, oak front door, the bright lights from the hall way flooded my eyes. Temporally I became blind, but within a ten or twenty blinks, I regained my sight back. Gradually, we made our way down the corridor. The walls were surprisingly covered with layers of dark paint, I would have thought a lighter colour would have more appropriate for the houses history. Wammy's mouth moved, but I couldn't register what he said. He pointed towards different doors, presumably explaining where each one leads to. There were 7 door in totally which we passed in total, 3 on the right and 4 on the left. I tried to replay with a smile, but my lips were barely able to twitch upwards. My minded wondered off, a few months in this place before I turn eighteen wasn't going to be that bad.

Suddenly, the tall old man stopped before the last door in the corridor. "I'm sure you'll find your stay here pleasant." He said while opening the door. Behind the door was a single desk and chair in a room of white. "Miss Whitehall, before I get the pleaser to meet you. Would you mind taking a simple test, you will have four hours to complete it. Do try your best." L monotone voice filled the room, as I walked towards the ordinary desk and chair. Dropping my bag next to the chair, I threw myself on the chair. A small locking noise came from the door as Wammy exited. Guess they thought something simple like a lock would keep me in. I beg to differ.

My eye glanced across the oversized papers, roughly guessed there was about twenty three in total. Great, leaving school to do some papers, what did I ever do to derive this? Working through the first page, then another page and another, these questions were too predictable. As per usual. Truth is, that I had never found school hard. Okay, maybe that's a little bit of an understatement. I should have left high school a lot earlier than most people, but due to the foster system I wasn't allowed. When I was younger I had worked out, patterns that everything followed. Patterns are what formed everything, from how to do basic maths to quantum mechanics. It was easy from that point, I became capable of understand almost everything that I had ever read or listen to. The only thing I didn't get was, human emotion they don't follow patterns, so I suppressed my own. The only ones I dared to show, was either me being annoyed or talking in sarcastic tone. I didn't converse with people enough for it to be a problem.

30 minutes into the four hours, I set down my pen, clearly stating that I had finished.

Seconds, spilled in minutes. Almost 6 minutes after I finished, the realisation struck me, they didn't want to just test my intelligence, but how my mind worked. Forming a plan in my head of the possible ways out. 1O%: the walls could possibly be made of dry wall, which could be broken with pressure, but due to the house style it as unlikely. 20%: was to wait until time was up, I could sleep in this time, although my body needs food, since I haven't a proper meal in 2 days. 20%: asking to leave, the simplest choice, however could be a sign of weakness and lack of intelligence. 50%: picking the lock on the door, it would get me out quick and easy. Its not like it's the hardest lock to pick in the world, the lock should follow all standard locks.

Searching through my bag, for a bobby pin or paper clip, was easy enough. I always keep plenty of them in my bag in case of situations similar to this. Slowly walking over the door, I perked so I was in clear view of the lock. Jamming the paper clip into the lock, twisting and turning it, like I had done it thousands of times before. I hadn't realised, how it became normal for me to get out places using this method. Click. The door had become unlocked. Pulling the handle towards me, the door swung open, revealing a dark corridor. The inner voice in my head laugh, this was the first time not having either the police or criminals waiting behind a locked door.

Walking forward into the darkness, I tried to remember what Wammy had said about each room. I should have been listening more intently, instantly regretting letting my mind wander before. Planning the most reasonable rout that would lead to someone to either a kitchen or a bedroom. I walked towards the front door, so that I could retrace the step I had taken almost an hour ago.

Facing the corridor, 7 plain door in total, leading to seven different places. Now this is a type of pattern that I enjoy. Working through the percentages in my head, that the first door on the left would mostly likely have a stairwell leading to the higher levels. Also, I worked out that the second door on the right would lead to a dining room, therefore having kitchen connecting to it.

I pushed through the door leading to a dining room, I was correct. The room was darker but larger than I first thought it would be, there must be more children here. Walking forward into the darkness, I noticed the long wooden mahogany table and chairs. It seemed to be able to accompany roughly 20 people. I didn't think there would be that many here. I guess, I was wrong. The walls decorated with fine art, which looked to be hundreds of years old, but seem to be of places I recognised. Moving toward the back of the room there was an archway, leading to a larger area kitchen.

Multiply fridges and cookers seem to be against every wall. A circular island was planted in the middle of the room, pots and pans hung above it on a large chandelier. The growling of my stomach grew louder as I looked around the room. Each fridge seem to have one or multiple name of the top. All letters, what a surprise. I found the one I was looking for. L, was engraved on the top of the one furthest away from the archway. Slowly making my way over to it I glanced passed the other ones. No of the other letter were of any value, they hadn't been mentioned on the new nor in any newspaper. I could only presume they are either protégés of L or they used other names, but my brain should have made a connection if it were the latter.

Pulling the handle of L fridge, revived streams of bright lights pouring out. After my eyes were able to adjust to the bright light, they were instantly glued to the dozens of cakes inside. There were colour of cakes that I had never thought to be possible. My hand reached out a grabbed the closest one. I searched my brain to try and remember when I last had cake, there was no memory which came to mind. Placing the cake down onto the island, I looked for a knife and another plate, leaving a mess was no way to show gratitude.

In little time I found, what I had been looking for, I cut into the cake placing a small piece on to my plate and put the original one back. Taking small bites of the piece calming my stomach from growling. I felt satisfied with everything, maybe not everything, but everything within my control. Tidying everything away was just a natural, I had found the draw where I got the knife from. Holding the knife in my hand I was ready to put it away and find somewhere suitable to sleep or nap till morning, when the light above sparked on. The room lit up like a firework. My grip tighten, I began to clench the knife in my hand, I looked towards the archway.

* * *

**Hey, as u can tell I don't have a great uploading speed and I won't due to school stuff. I will try to uploaded as must as possible after school ends. Bye for now**

**Blue xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Room

There stood a man, my eyes glanced over his body and he did the same to me. His face was boringly puzzled with why I was here, but then went to an ordinary relaxed face within seconds of looking at me. I presume this is what his face looked like normally. His skin was so pale, it was almost the same tone as my own, going outside wasn't a common thing for either of us then. Deep dark purple-black bags hung off the bottom of his eyes. The eyes themselves were deep obsidian black, they appear to lifeless, but sparks of curiosity were concealed behind their appearance. His hair resembled spilled ink due to it being so messy, sticking out of every direction. Plain white long sleeve top and plain dark pants seem to complement both his skin and hair. His frame was slouching forward, it wasn't going to give him any favours in his height he seem to be 5'8 at the most, who I am I to talk, I'm only 5'4. I clenched the knife harder in my hand. It brag me back to reality. I realised that if he was dangerous, he would of attacked me by now. So I slipped the knife back into the right draw. A monotone voice spilled from his mouth "Hello Miss Whitehall. May I ask why you are in the kitchen and not in the exam room?" I recognised that voice from this was the famous L, he look younger than I would have expected.

Thoughts ran through my head, but I choice the best one, which would annoy him the most. I look straight passed him, walked by without giving him a second glance, exited through the door I came through and carried on walking to get my bag, which I left in the exam room. Maybe ignoring him wasn't the best choice, but it made me laugh inside.

In front of the door stood Wammy ,looking fairy confused, with my bag in his hands. So, maybe I wasn't meant to be able to get out of the room. Great. "Sir I apologise, I grew hungry after I finished the exam." I said to him in calm genuine manor. That was the first real apology I had said in a long time. He looked towards me, slightly shaking his head "No need to apologise Miss, I should have taken in to account that you haven't eaten for many hours. However, I must thank you, due to you showing how weak the locks are and how they need to be updated." He replied. The older man must have read all of my many criminal records, I've had many names, but I always get moved because of getting caught, and he must knew some of the skill I possessed.

I heard the dining room door open behind me, I refused to look behind me. Wammy's gazed went straight through me to L.

There starring contest last a moments before, Wammy voice broke the silence, "Miss, I expect that you are tired. I shall take you to your room." He walked straight passed me towards the first door on the left. I smirked to myself, I was right that it was towards a stair well. L had seem to go into one of the other doors before I had turned fully around.

Reaching the second floor, the whole resistance was larger than I would have expected it t be. Multiple letters hung off large black doors along the corridor. We walked to the end of the corridor, to the final door. There was only three bare doors thought out the whole of the corridor. Mine, L's and Wammy's. He brought a large selection of keys on a metal hoop, from his pocket, jammed a few different keys into the hole until he got the right one. Pushing the door open revelled a large dark room where few item could be made out. Handing me my bag, he said "Miss, I don't think I have introduced myself properly, you've might have already knew that I am in fact Quillsh Wammy, but at this time I go by Watari." I was relieved that I was right and that he wasn't too angry about me getting out of the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, thank you for letting stay at your residence, but please call me Ash, Miss Whitehall is too formal for me." I replied as formally as possible. Slight irony in that.

"Goodnight, Miss Whitehall." He paused for a moment "Ash." Watari finished walking down the corridor, towards his own room.

Taking small step in to the darkness, I fumble against the wall looking for a light switch. When I eventually find the light switch, I push it down, the room is brought to life. I close the door and dump my bag on the ground.

The room itself was pretty large, there was a lot of extra space, which seem to indicate that I was welcome to fill it with items of need or worth. Walls splashed with colour opened my eyes, oh wait they were plain white. I hardly expected anything more than this, wow. The biggest item in the room was the bed, headboard pushed up against the wall opposite the door, a regular mattress covered, in white bed linen, a white duvet, and several pillows. A pair of green tartan pajamas lay on the bed. I may not have the best taste in clothes, but come on anything but tartan. A large dark wooden wardrobe was in one of the corners of the room. There was a set of drawers next to a large rectangular window, which was hung above the desk, the desk itself was pretty bare, a medium computer screen and monitor, mouse, a piece of paper and keyboard. Wait, what. Paper.

I walked over to the desk, the letter read.

* * *

_Dear Miss Whitehall,_

_If there is anything that doesn't suit your taste or you require anything else, please don't hesitate to ask for it. Whatever will make your transition here easier, don't be afraid to ask for anything._

_Watari._

* * *

I laughed to myself, honestly someone like him trying to help someone with my background and records, just makes a smile appear on my lips. That is the first real smile to be there in a very long time.

Walking back over to the bed, noticing the bedside table with a clock, flashing _4:28. _I should probably try to sleep for a couple of hours. Getting over my hating of the tartan pajamas, I reluctantly put them on. Crawling under the duvet, my eye lids began to close. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, as per usual.


End file.
